Highschool-Amuto style
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Ikuto, Amu the gang plus highschool equals a lot of fun!
1. Chapter 1

**_hey guys another story i hope you like it read and review xx_**

Okay since it's high school one I'm going to make a few things different.

There will be no charas in this fanfic. They might be in there later but they will be people not charas.

Ages:  
Ikuto- 16  
Amu- 14  
Rima- 14  
Tadase- 14  
Kukai -15  
Utau – 15  
Yaya- 14  
Nagihiko - 14

If more are added I'll say there ages later on.

Now onto the story!

Amuto High School – Chapter 1- The First Day

~ Amu's POV ~

-Alarm blares-

You know those days when you wish the alarm didn't go off because you knew today would be trouble. Well today is one of those days. Maybe it's because I'm starting my first day at my new high school. I had to switch schools in the middle of year because my parents decided they wanted me to go to Seiyo Acadamy. Which didn't bother me because I didn't really like my old school. So going to this new school is most likely why I'm feeling like this but I can't shake the feeling something is going to happen today...

I brush that thought aside and my alarm off. I then go to get dressed, since my new school doesn't have a uniform. My outfit consists of a black shirt that's sleeves stop just above the elbows, with "Love Or Hate" in a bold pink on the front. I then put on a short skirt, black and white stripped leggings that go to mid-thigh, and converse that lace up to just below my knees. I finish the outfit with pink fingerless gloves and two red 'X' clips in my hair. I go to walk downstairs but I make sure to put on my 'Cool'n'Spicy' outer character as I am walking down.

"Bye Mama and Papa!" I say while grabbing an apple and opening the front door.

"That's all you are going to eat Amu?" Mama ask.

"Yes or I'll be late!" I yell before closing the door.

-At School-

"Gosh that's going to be a pain walking everyday." I mumble under my breath. I finally get a chance to look at the school. It's huge. Which only means tons of people that may like or hate me. "Oh well it's now or never." I walk into the school and go to the office. I am greeted by a woman who has what seems to be dark orange hair and glasses.

"Hello you must be Amu Hinamori. I'm Yukairi Sanjo, the principal." She said.

"Yes I'm Amu Hinamori. Hello Principal Sanjo." I said.

"Since you are new to the school I'll have someone show you around and tell you which room your classes are in. Let me just find someone who has the same schedule as you." Mrs. Sanjo said. She proceeded to look through a file cabinet. She pulled out my schedule and someone else's then said into the speaker, "Rima Mashiro please come to the office."

A few minutes later, a girl with long blonde hair that went to her knees walked in. She was wearing a black sweater, red skirt, and white tights. I assume she is Rima Mashiro.

"You asked to see me Principal Sanjo?" She said.

"Yes. This Amu Hinamori. She is new here so I would like you to show her around the school. You may use first period to show her around." Princpal Sanjo says.

"Okay. Let's go Amu." Rima says as she starts walking out of the office. I quickly bow to Principal Sanjo then follow Rima.

"I'm so glad you got me out of first period." Rima says right when we are out of the office."

"Huh?" I say slightly confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rima Mashiro." She says while holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Amu." I say while shaking her hand. We begin walking again and then I say, "So why are you glad to get out of first period?"

"Oh because Nikaiduo-sensei was beginning to rant and I really didn't want to listen to him." She said while laughing.

"Oh" I say while giggling a bit.

"Well let's get this tour on the road." Rima said as she proceed to walk again. She showed me all the classrooms, the cafeteria, gym, and everything else.

"Well that's pretty much it." She said, "Oh wait we still need to find your locker. Let me see your schedule."

I handed her the schedule and she looked at it. Her face brightened a bit. "Your locker is right next to mine!" She practically yelled.

"Awesome!" I said while we walked to our lockers. Since I didn't have to get anything out of my new locker, I just stood there and waited for her. Suddenly the bell rang and the halls became filled with students trying to get to their next class on time.

"Shoot we've only got five minutes to get to class." Rima said as she grabbed her books and slammed her lock shut. "Let's go Amu."

We begin walking at a fast pace through the halls while Rima tells me what class we have next. Suddenly, someone bumps into me.

"Hey watch where you are going." I say as I look up to the person I bumped into. It turns out is a boy with deep blueish violet eyes looking down at me. A smirk plastered on his face. What was he smirking about?

"Hn, I believe you are the one who bump into me." He stated while still having that smirk planted on his face. Okay now this is kinda ticking me off.

"Whatever. I gotta get to class." I say as I walk around him. Rima walks with me and says,

"Uh... do you know who you just talked to like that?"

"Of course I don't. Who is he anywas?" I ask.

" He is 16, almost 17, year old junior Ikuto Tsukiyomi, aka the number one heartthrob of the school. He even has he's own fan club which he's sister, Utua Hoshina, used to be the president of but she got over her creepy obsession."

"What the heck does he have a fan club? He isn't that special." I say.

"Well we better start running to class we only have a minute to get there!" Rima says as she starts running off. I quickly follow behind her.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

"Why does the heck does he have a fan club? He isn't that special." I hear the pinkette say as she walks away with her friend. She's the only girl that isn't crazy over me, excluding girls who have boyfriends already.

"This might be interesting." I say with a bit of a smirk as I walk to class.

~ Amu's POV ~

-Skip to lunch-

I follow Rima to a table that has five other people sitting at it.

"Hey guys," Rima says, "This is Amu she's new here. Amu these are the most sane people in this insane asylum of a school. The blonde guy is Tadase."

"Hello Amu. Nice to meet you." Tadase said with a bright smile.

"Hello Tadase." I say while smiling.

Rima then whispers to me, "He is a little bit obsessed with world domination... oh and don't call him prince."

I whisper back while laughing a bit, "I wasn't planning on calling him prince anyways."

"Anyways, the girl with orange hair, who is overly excited at the moment, is Yaya. The two love birds over there holding hands are Kukai and Utau" She says point to an orange spiky haired boy and blonde girl with two ponytails.

"Hi Amu-chi! So nice to meet you!" Yaya says while waving her hands excitedly.

"Sup" Kukai said while giving a thumbs up and Utau just simply nodded.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all" I say smiling. At least I won't be alone here I guess.

"Oh and my boyfriend Nagihiko isn't here today but you'll meet him tomorrow." Rima adds. I then remember I forgot something in my locker.

"I forget something in my locker, I'll be right back." I say while walking away. I hope I can navigate myself around now.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

- In the halls -

"Ugh those fan girls are every where. At least I got away." I say as a turn a corner. I then see the pinkette from earlier opening her locker. Finally some entertainment. I walk up behind her then lean near her ear and say,

"Hey." She quickly jumps then turns around.

"H-hey don't stand so close to me Ikuto Tsukiyomi." She says while turning around to close her locker.

"You know my name, but I have this feeling you aren't a fan girl of mine."

"I don't get why you have fan girls. You aren't even that special. Plus, I don't even know you. " She says while turning around again to walk away. I quickly put both hands on the lockers beside her face blocking her from leaving. I lean in so our faces are literally inches away and say,

"Would you like to know me?" With a smirk apparent on my face.

"P-pervert! No I don't!" She says while trying to escape but failing miserably. "L-let me go you pervert!" She almost yells.

"I will, if you answer this question." I say.

"W-what?"

"What is your name strawberry?" I say smirking.

"S-strawberry?! Don't call me that! My name is Amu Hinamori. Now let me go." She says. She is thoroughly entertaining.

"Alright alright." I say while stepping back. She quickly starts walking away "Hey Amu." She looks back with a a glare. "See you later." I say smirking.

"Stay away from me pervert." She says back.

I start walking in the other direction.

"This year is going to be fun." I say while smirking.

~ Amu's POV ~

- Walking home from school -

Weirdest first day I've ever had in my life. Gosh what is wrong with that guy? He is such a pervert. I hope he doesn't bug me anymore or this year is going to be a pain.

_**So what do you guys think? i really hope that you liked it, i have written most of the story so the more reviews the sooner i will update!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Amuto High School Chapter 2- The Bet

~ Amu POV ~

- Arriving at school -

I hope he was just bored yesterday and just wanted to annoy someone. Hopefully, his boredom only lasted one day and he'll leave me alone. Yeah he probably doesn't even care now. Hopefully...

"Hey Amu!" I hear someone say to me and I turn around. I see Rima holding hands with a boy who, oddly, had really long dark blue hair.

"Oh Hey Rima" I say as she walks up.

"I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend. This is Nagihiko., my boyfriend with strange long hair." She states while pointing to him with her free hand.

"Hello Amu." He said while holding his free hand out.

"Hi Nagihiko. Nice to meet you." I say while shaking his hand.

"Well we have to go Amu so see you at lunch." She says while walking and pulling Nagihiko with her.

"Hey you know you love my long hair Rima." I hear Nagihiko say to her as they are walking away. What a cute couple.

'Well I better put the rest of my stuff in the locker.' I think while I start walking to my locker. Right when I was about to turn the corner my arm is grabbed and I am put against the wall with two hands on either side of my face on the wall.

"Hello Amu" The person says. Of course I'm sure you know who it is. Ikuto.

"Get o-out of my way." I almost yell. He finally moves out of the way so I can get away from the wall. "What the heck was that?! And what do you want?!" I ask extremely annoyed.

"Aww I just wanted to say hi Amu." Ikuto says with a fake hurt look on his face.

"You don't even know me and I don't like you so I'm going to say this once again. Leave. Me. Alone." I say with a glare.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Ikuto ask while following me to my locker.

"I didn't say it would be fun but it'd make my life a lot better." I say while opening my locker, putting stuff in it, and grabbing what I needed for first period.

"Okay, what did I do to make you hate me?" Ikuto says while block her way from leaving.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like guys who believe that they are great just because they have a stupid fan club. In other words, you. So no, I don't hate you. I just don't like you. Now would you move out of the way I need to get to class." I say. He gets out of my way but continues to follow me.

"Hmm... so you don't hate me then?" He says with a smirk. He is ticking me off.

"Yeah I don't hate you but I most certainly don't like you!" I say while walking faster.

"Oh really? So how about a bet?" He says while matching my speed.

"W-what?" I say while stopping momentarily.

"A bet. I bet you I can make you like, fall in love, or possibly become another one of my fan girls in a month. If you win, which I don't think you will, I'll leave you alone. Oh, and if you don't take the bet, I'll just keep trying anyways." He says that condescending smirk plastered on his face. That's it, I've got to prove this jerk wrong.

"Fine, deal. What do you get if you win?" I ask.

"Oh, winning will be enough for me." He says smirking. He raises his hand in front of me. "All bets need to be made official with a hand shake."

"Ugh. Fine." I say extending my hand to shake his. After my hand makes contact with his, he pulls me close to him, kisses my cheek, then whispers into my ear,

"Just so you know, I'll be pulling out all the stops. Let the games begin Amu..." He says while releasing my hand and walking away.

"P-pervert!" I yell as he walks away. Gosh this month is going to be heck but I have to win. No matter what.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

"P-pervert!" I hear being called after me by Amu. This month is going to be fun.

_**Thanks so much for reading, please review :D**_

_**~fanficgirl85~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Amuto High School – Chapter 3 – Why did I end with the stalker?

The same day...

-Lunch time -

~ Amu's POV ~

Since Rima and I finished our lunches and everyone else was talking about things we didn't care about, we decided we'd go walk around until lunch was over.

'Gosh now I'm worried. Why'd I take that darn bet? It probably made it ten times worse than before. I mean if he was holding back before, what will he do now? Now I'm extremely worried'

"Uhh... Amu?" I hear Rima say then see a hand waving in front of my face. "You alive?"

"Yeah sorry Rima." I say getting out of my thoughts.

"Okay but why were you zoning out just then?" Rima ask while looking as if she was a detective. Gosh, she'd make a great one because she scares the living heck outta me when she does that.

"U-uh... n-nothing"

"Liar!" She almost yelled.

"Don't talk so loud Rima." I say, "Okay if I tell you will you not freak out?"

"Sure, I'm not one to freak out anyways..." She says returning back to her normal self. She scares me sometimes.

"Well, you know Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the guy you said had that whole fan club and everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well he has started bugging me."

"Seriously?! Wow that's amazing!"

"Uhh... why?"

"Ikuto's never taken an interesting in a girl, and I mean ANY girl. So this is like a miracle."

"Well... that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we made a bet..."

"Really? About what?"  
"Well I was yelling at him because he wouldn't stop being annoying and following me. I told him I didn't hate him but that I only disliked him. So he decided to make a bet. He bet that he could make me like, love, or become another one of his fan girls in a month and that if he didn't he would leave me alone. So... I took the bet."

"Wow..."

"Don't give me that wow response" I say glaring.

"Well it's just... wow."

I glare.

"Okay.. okay but still I mean Ikuto Tsukiyomi finally taking an interest in a girl, and she doesn't like him. It's comical really." Rima says while laughing a bit.

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's funny..." I glare, " I mean after we made the bet he said we needed to make it official with a handshake, then as soon as my hand made contact with his he pulled me near him, kissed my cheek, and said he was pulling all the stops."

"Oh gosh... you're screwed."

"Wow that's extremely reassuring Rima. Thanks for being on my side." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Well, sorry, but he is the most popular guy in the school. If he can get a girl to freak out by just looking at her, he most likely has a lot of sparkle power."

"Sparkle power? Thank you Rima... you have now officially... freaked the heck outta me!" I say then calm down, "But why do I have to worry? I mean Ikuto doesn't make me freak out when he looks at me, he just makes me mad. I don't think he's trick will work so easily on me."

"Yeah... for now. Well I told Nagihiko that'd a spend the rest of lunch with him so I'll see you next period.

"Okay bye Rima. Hey wait... what do you mean by for now!?

"Oh nothing..." She says while waving her hand bye. Is she trying to freak me out? Well it doesn't matter because I don't like Ikuto and he isn't going to win.

~ Ikuto's POV ~

- Laying under a tree at the school -

'I'm bored...' I think while laying there, then I get up and smirk. "Time to begin the bet.' I start walking around the school til I hear to girls talking. I quickly hide fearing it's Saaya and her friends, Tori and Jun, but then I hear Amu's voice instead.

"Sparkle power? Thank you Rima... you have now officially... freaked the heck outta me!" I hear her say, "But why do I have to worry? I mean Ikuto doesn't make me freak out when he looks at me, he just makes me mad. I don't think he's tricks will work so easily on me."

"Yeah... for now." I hear her friend say. Her friend's smart, she knows it won't take long for Amu to fall for me.

I then see Amu's friend leave and Amu start walking the opposite direction. Perfect chance. I quickly but quietly catch up to Amu and wrap my arms around her.

"Ahh!" She says while jumping a bit due to me scaring her.

"Hello... Amu." I whisper in her ear.

"I-Ikuto!" She says angerily. "L-let go you pervert!"

"Aww why Amu you're so warm and I just want to hug you." I say with a fake pout face.

"I don't care." She says while trying to get free even though she knows it's impossible.

"Fine I'll let go Amu." I say while releasing her. She then starts walking again and, of course, I follow her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked annoyed.

"Because I want to get to know you more Amu-koi."

"K-koi!? I am NOT your Amu-koi you pervert!" She yells at me while blushing. She is so cute when she is embarrassed.

"Not yet but you will be." I saw smirking. "So what are you doing Amu?" I ask while following her again.

"Trying to get away from you." She says bluntly.

"But Amu-koi, you know you can't get away from me so why try?" I ask teasingly.

"Ugh you're so annoying Ikuto!" Just then the bell rings. Shoot. Well I'll make up for missed time after school.

"First time I'm glad to hear the bell." She said as she quickly turns a corner. I guess I won't follow her now since I've got to get to class. Oh well.

- After school -

I quickly search for Amu and find her with her friend from earlier. I smirk while walking up behind them and wrap my arms around Amu's waist.

"Hello Amu." I then look at her friend, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, yourself?" I ask.

"Rima Mashiro." She states plainly while giving me a small glare but I saw some amusement in her eyes when I grabbed Amu's hand.

"Well Rima, sorry to intrude upon you two, but I'll be taking Amu this afternoon. I hope you don't mind."

"No go right ahead." She stated.

"R-rima!" Amu yells while I start pulling her away.

"Thank you. Come on Amu-koi." I saw while dragging her with me.

"L-let go of me." She says.

"Sorry I can't do that and if you don't start walking I'll have to..."

"You'll have to what?" She ask glaring at me. I take the opportunity to pick her up bridal style.

"Carry you." I say smirking. She starts blushing like crazy.

"I-Ikuto! Fine I'll walk with you, now put me down!" She yells frustrated as I put her down. "Now where are we going?"

"You'll see." I say then I grab her hand and hold it tightly so she can't break away. It's been a while since I've been here. I wonder if they are open now.

To Be Continued...

**_Thanks for reading, it is nice to know that people actually take and interest in my crappy work...check out my other stories i hope that you will like them!_**

**_~fanficgirl85~_**


	4. Chapter 4

Amuto High School Chapter 4 – The Old Amusement Park

~ Amu's POV ~

"Ikuto tell me where you are taking me already!" I yell at him frustrated. We've been walking for a while now.

"We are here. Now close your eyes." He's says.

"What the heck? No way am I closing my eyes you might do something perverted!" I say glaring at him.

"Amu I promise I won't do anything to you, just please close your eyes." He says staring into my eyes with his beautiful deep violet eyes. I nod then close my eyes. I hear foot steps drifting away for a bit. Then I hear... a switch being flipped on?

"Open your eyes." I open my eyes to see an old amusement park. I haven't been to an amusement park since I was little, unless, of course, you include the times I went with my little sister and we went on what ever rides she wanted to go on.

"Wow." Was all I could say. He then takes the chance to grab my hand and say,

"Come on." He says while pulling me towards the carousel. He helps me onto a horse then gets on the same horse as me. What the heck is he thinking?!

"H-hey! Get your own horse!" I yell just as the carousel starts to turn.

"Too late, besides, I'd rather be here with you." He whispers in my ear.

"Would you cut that out!?" I say annoyed.

"Cut what out?" He ask.

"The ear whispering. It's creepy..." I say.

"Okay I'll try to refrain from doing it, but I just love being close to you." He says and though I can't see him, I know he is smirking. The ride stops and I quickly get off so I can get away from him.

"So what was the point in bringing me here anyways?" I ask.

"I just want to get to know you better. How about we sit on a bench and talk?" He ask.

"Really? That doesn't seem like you..." I say suspiciously.

"You've only known me for a little while, and every time I've talked to you, you always get mad. So how could you know?" He asked smirking.

"Of course I get mad you are always being perverted and invading my personal bubble." I saw glaring.

"You're personal bubble?" He says while chuckling a bit.

"Yes, my personal bubble also known as space. I like my space." I say.

"Well there's one thing new I've learned." He said as we sat down, "Tell me more."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I mean tell me more about yourself. Everything. Your likes, dislikes, family, everything. I told you I wanted to get to know you." He states.

"Okay..." I say unsure about his motives still. "Well, I've got a four-year old sister named Ami and though she can be a handful, I love her dearly. My mother's an editor for a house keeping type magazine, and my father is a photographer. I have an outer character around my family and friends to hide my shyness and I don't know why I'm telling you any of this. I like miso soup and dislike... you." I say smirking a bit at the last bit.

"You dislike me for now but you won't soon enough." He counters with a smirk.

"Yeah right. Anyways, tell me about you." I say.

"No thanks." Ikuto says while turn his head to the side.

"Spill it. I told you you stuff about me, now it's your turn." I say.

"I don't think I will." He says. I get up off the bench and start glaring at him.

"Ikuto, tell me now." I say walking in front of him.

"So you were lying, you are interested in me. Admit it Amu." He says looking up and smirking.

"W-what?! No! I just think it's fair." I say now moving around nervously.

"Yeah right, you are interested." He says.

"No I'm no-" I suddenly trip due to my frantic-like movements, fall forward, and Ikuto and my lips met. Both our eyes grow extremely wide and I quickly try to get up but I am pulled back down by two arms holding me there. He soon let's go and I quickly back away.

"W-why did you kiss me?!" I asked blushing crazily.

"I didn't you tripped." He stated.

"Yeah but you held me there. Why?" I asked again.

"Because... you really do interest me." He says.

"I-I gotta go. Bye Ikuto." I say quickly then walk away. What was that all about?

~ Ikuto's POV ~

Why did I hold her there? Now she is going to be even more mad at me. How stupid was that...

To be continued...

_**Thanks for the read, hope you like the chapter, review and give me your input and ideasxx**_

_**~fanficgirl85~**_


End file.
